


untitled

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Banter, F/M, Ficlet, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder muses on his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

She’s so _little_ , that’s what gets you every time. Every time you wince at a snappy comment tossed off, every time she proves that science is nothing to be sneezed at, you swear she gains a quarter of an inch until she’s six feet tall. Maybe seven.

And then, every so often, you touch her, right at the small of her back. And all those fantasy books you read while jerking off at summer camp back when you were awkward and angry and wished every day that you were the one to disappear instead of Samantha, the ones who would describe tiny women as having “a certain neat perfection” have a new meaning.

Good thing, too, because back when you were reading the Lord of the Rings books at summer camp, there was that picture of Gimli and Legolas, and Frohike has told all the “Sven, the amazing Nordic porn star…and his midget Rosy” jokes twenty-five times. And of course the other guys still think they’re funny.

“Mulder,” and you snap back to attention, because hell, she’s naked and you’re naked and instead of touching her back through boxy and tasteful suits from Ann Taylor petite, you’ve got your hand on bare, lightly sweaty, definitely slippery partner-skin. “Trying to astral-project?”

“You’re so…” and she raises an eyebrow and does that thing with her hips where she’s in six places at once, and it seems like a dangerous waste of the mood to say ‘small’ when you can’t explain what you’re trying to say. “Amazing.”

“Stupendous,” she replies with a tiny smile. You can’t help it; you flick her nose with the tip of your finger. Minneapolis is a boring city; you two deserve a little fun before dealing with yappy things and cops bitching about their jurisdiction.

“Amazingly stupendous,” you agree, trying to shift the angle to one where she’s as happy as you are, supporting her against gravity. Scully (she says you should call her Dana, but she still calls you Mulder) sighs happily and starts rocking closer and closer to you. So now there is more skin and she is small and tight and smells good.

Plus now, you can start on her neck, the key to all sorts of rewards from Dana Scully Airlines, your personal gateway to satisfaction, sex, and personal achievement.

Gravity, along with reality, conspiracies, and the grim specter of death and dishonor, seem very far away when you’re supporting her against the inevitable fall to the mattress in sweaty, breathless climax.


End file.
